Morganville Vampires Epilogue Part 2
by vampirerose33
Summary: If you like my story please leave a comment, you may not understand it without reading Morganville Vampire Epilogue- Myrnin's Story. Thanks. Claire is back but how will the Glass House residents cope?


Morganville Vampires Epilogue- Part 2

(Part 2 of Morganville Vampires Epilogue, you may not understand this story without reading Morganville Vampires Epilogue First)

Claire was sitting in Myrnin's lab sorting books. Her usually crazy vampire boss was in a good mood today, which was strange. Claire pulled another ancient leather binned book out of the bookshelf, to find green blush bunny slippers with sparkly fangs. "Myrnin." She laughed, "I have to buy you some new footwear for Christmas!" Myrnin leaped elegantly from the top of the bookshelf to Claire's side, bunny slippers lightly scraping the floor. "Dear, little Claire the best thing your generation have made is comfortable footwear!" he chuckled. "And that Google thing!"

Even Claire giggled at that one, resulting in a big heavy hardback book about ancient ruins hurtling to the stone floor. Myrnin and his vampire reflexes caught the book lightly before it made contact. Claire blushed as Myrnin tossed the book effortlessly into the bookshelf. "I'm bored!" announced Myrnin rolling his shimmering eyes. "Bored of you dropping every book you pick up in your weak little hands" Myrnin put his ice cold hand on Claire's wrist and before Claire had time to pull her hand away Myrnin leant in and kissed her.

It was a sweet tender kiss full of love and desire, all two seconds of it anyway. Claire choked in horror, and gasped. "Myrnin, I…I have a boyfriend. Shane…." Myrnin stared at her, he looked hurt, his eyes were like a little puppy when he was scolded by his master. Claire gulped, and grabbed Myrnin's hand the same way he had grabbed hers. "It's just. I love you, but like a brother. There couldn't be anything between, us!"

Myrnin's lips parted and he smiled a menacing smile, with fangs. He forced a kiss, this time Claire could taste thirst, greediness and desire. Then Myrnin's fangs shoot down and bit into Claire's juicy lips. Claire screamed, bu t all that came out was a gurgle and a drip of blood. Claire's face felt like it was on fire, and all Claire could feel was agonising pain. Myrnin's eyes turned red and the Myrnin Claire knew vanished and predator mode kicked in.

Myrnin ripped his razor sharp fangs out of Claire's lips, and dove into Claire's neck. If Claire thought the pain of the kiss was agonising this pain was like a white hot flame. She stared Myrnin in the eye pleading silently with him to stop, then the world slipped away, the room went fuzzy and the last drop of warmth left her body.

Claire floated for about a week, nothing mattered to her anymore. The dusty white fog didn't disappear. Claire drifted upwards higher and higher in the water like snowy vapour. Claire knew that she had to soar upwards, so she did for nearly a week.

All of a sudden the fog cleared, it was like seeing the world again. Then gravity took hold, Claire was aware of herself again, she was lying on the stone cold floor of Myrnin's lab with an apprehensive face hovering above her. As well as a massive searing pain in her neck, it was good pain. It was the opposite of when Myrnin killed her, the life was coming back. Claire was sure that she _did _die, she _felt_ her soul leaving her body and she _felt _her soul travelling through the endless stretch of white that must have been heaven. So why was she alive know?

Then she recognised Amelie's face, the perfect golden hair billowed down around the anxious expression, but it wasn't the same as Claire remembered. She could see every detail and every minute pore. Now that she was thinking about it, the whole room looked more detailed and precise. Claire could see tiny dust particles dancing with specs of light. Then she realised.

"Myrnin! What did you do to me! Am I….. Did you…. No! Claire yelled, she swiped her arms and legs madly trying to get to Myrnin. Then she saw Myrnin out of the corner of her eye, he was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His stone cold eyes looked guilty and remorseful. Myrnin had turned her into a vampire! He had to pay.

Claire's vision was tinted with red flames, and mind boggling rage filled her head, she sprung up like a elegant predator. All she could see is Myrnin, his lily-white neck and the pulsing vain with thick enchanting blood. Claire liked her lips, and she suddenly felt yearning thirst. She darted after Myrnin. It was strange all Myrnin did was chuckle and sprint playfully around the lab.

Claire's fangs shot out like a cobras, she could smell the distinct coppery smell of blood. Myrnin was laughing harder now, teasing her. Claire had to sink her fangs into that perfect neck. It would be the best feeling in the world when she burst the vital vein, and when she tasted that extraordinary blood. Claire was on the exact right angle, one quick swipe and…

What was she doing? The red tint of rage and thirst disappeared and her razor sharp fangs shot back into her mouth. She felt her neck, then looked at Myrnin and burst into uncontrollable tears.

"I'm one of you?" she screeched, Myrnin nodded and put a hand on Claire's shoulder. "I don't want to kill!" shrieked Claire, she had become a monster. Then the tears came down thicker and faster, Shane would never forgive her for this, he would never love her again. "Shane." She whimpered and Myrnin's grip tightened, silently consoling her.

Amelie dashed over and grabbed Claire's hand, "Claire, do not fret, you are not one of us. You're a special kind of Vampire, Myrnin didn't change you, the founders spell did." Claire gasped her fangs fully exposed. Her eyes darted from Myrnin to Amelie. Myrnin smiled, "I killed you my dear, and then I tried to kill myself, however we found a way to bring you back." He whispered.

Amelie nodded, "You are the first founder's vampire, and no-one knows what you will be. On the other hand, we know you will be great because you are the same Claire Danvers." Oliver laughed menacingly at Amelie's words, "Let's go see your friends and tell them the good news." Oliver suggested.

Claire gulped and the four vampires sprinted in a blur to the Glass House. Two extraordinary things happened during that short journey, Claire dashed out of the shade into the mid-day sweltering heat and it didn't affect her. Secondly, Claire, who hadn't had any blood, beat three of the oldest most powerful vampires and landed delicately on the Glass House porch.

Claire swallowed again and automatically pushed her russet hair out of her eyes. She laughed at her own stupidity, she had evil red eyes, sickening fangs, a blood and grime covered V-neck t-shirt and jeans so ripped that there was barely anything there. Michael, Shane and Eve wouldn't care about how Claire looked; the only thing they would care about was the new shiny fangs.

Inside the house, Eve and Michael were huddled up on the couch; Eve hadn't bothered to put on the usual Goth make-up and Michael was much paler than normal. Shane was a wreck pacing back and forth. Michael heard a bang coming from the door (Oliver, Amelie and Myrnin had just slammed up against the door) and leapt up racing to the door, but Shane beat him.

"Claire!" he cried overjoyed throwing his arms around her, then he kissed her so hard, that Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Amelie and Eve all cringed. Claire felt her insides melt, Shane was hers! She felt longing to kiss him, no, to bite him! That delicious blood could be hers, her vision turned red and her beady red eyes pinpointed the exact location where the blood ran warm. Shane kissed Claire harder and Claire couldn't control herself, her teeth were aching. Just one taste that was all she needed.

"NO!" bellowed Michael, prying Claire away from Shane and shoving her into the corner. Shane looked hurt than realisation flooded through him, he found himself taking a few steps back nearer to Eve. Claire started crying again, how could she be so stupid? If she ever hurt Shane she would never forgive herself. Myrnin appeared at her side, holding an opaque bag of sloshy liquid. "You're not even an hour old dear." He added handing the bag over.

Claire stood up and shook her head. "I am so sorry Shane; you've got to know… I would never, ever…" Michael placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, "I can tell that Claire's in control, I can sense it. It's just that she kissed you. Vampires lose control, sometimes when Eve and I…. kiss… well I still find it hard!" Claire looked down guiltily, but Eve ran over to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. "I knew it! You're the same old Claire, you just need a tan!" she cried. Claire hugged tighter and Michael joined in, saying "now it's an even vamp to human ratio!"

Shane was clustered into the furthest corner from Claire. Emotions crossed his face rapidly, anger, grief, loss, hurt, betrayal, rage, love, cruelty and sadness. Claire caught his eyes, and broke from the hug, walking cautiously to Shane. "I am sorry, if you don't want to be around me anymore it's fine. I'm a bloodsucking parasite, and I act like a monster, but somewhere deep down I'm still the Claire you love." Claire took his hand, "You've just got to help me get rid of the monster."

Shane yanked his hand away and Claire felt her heart (do vampires have hearts!) tear into tiny little pieces. "You're not Claire!" he yelled. Claire leaked more tears and pulled something out of her pocket. "I am, I can prove it." Claire whimpered and she fastened the tiny silver crystal encrusted around her neck. Everyone in the room gasped, waiting for Claire to sizzle from the silver.

Claire looked down at her neck, she didn't feel anything wrong, the beautiful necklace felt like it always had. "Shane, this is pure silver and I am 50 minutes old. I should be writhing around in pain but I'm not like other vampires. "she whispered. Shane looked from Claire's face to the necklace and back, and kissed her. This time Claire didn't feel thirsty or uncomfortable, all she felt was pure love and forgiveness.

Shane broke free and smiled, not the crooked smile that Claire loved, but it was a start. "It's ok, for now. You're not an evil bloodsucker, but you're still a vampire. But if I get any love bites, I will stake you!" Shane was back to his usual self, not completely, but enough.

Amelie coughed, looking embarrassed, "Michael, I trust you will keep Claire in line. Please report to me if anything unusual happens and make sure she drinks regularly". Amelie nodded swiftly opened the big oak door and stepped out, Oliver glanced at Claire and followed her. Myrnin looked annoyed, gave Claire a quick peck on the cheek and followed Amelie and Oliver.

Eve laughed and went over to Claire, "Let me get this straight, Crazy Vamp boss went even crazier and killed you. After that he tried to kill himself, so Amelie made some vampire blood voodoo magic and brought you back to life, and now your some kind of indestructible super vamp?"

Claire nodded and Eve giggled and wrapped her up in a cuddle. Michael laughed too and ruffled Claire's hair in an annoying big brother way. Shane grimaced, "Why are you being so normal! You act like your best friend gets turned into a vampire every day! Oh wait… they do! This stupid town has messed up your heads!" he screamed and stormed upstairs. Claire's heart, broken by Shane countless times before, was ripped into fragments, that no amount of apologises, kisses and sticky tape could fix it.

Eve scowled "Try to be grateful that your girlfriend is alive!" she called after him; the only response she got was a massive slam of Shane's bedroom door. Claire cried, it was amazing that she had any tears left, he's right she thought. Shane lost his Mum, Dad and sister because of Morganville and now he thought that he had lost Claire too. Claire had to show Shane that he'd never lose her, but it was going to be hard.

After countless hours of Michael demanding that Claire drank some blood (which she refused) and Eve raiding everyone's closets and finding what clothes went best with Claire's newly acquired skin tone. Claire decided that she was tired. "Michael," she asked mortified, "Do vampire's sleep?" Michael chuckled, "Yeah, we do, not in a coffin though! Make sure the curtains are drawn and stuff, you don't want to wake up with sunburn." Claire thanked them both, gave Eve one last hug and darted upstairs.

Even Michael was impressed by the sudden burst of speed, but Claire didn't have time to think about that now, she was going to go and see Shane. She knocked lightly on the door, and heard Shane's moody response of, "Get Lost!" Claire tried again, "Please Shane let me in." Shane didn't say anything so she took it as a yes. As she stepped in to the room, Shane hastily shoved something under the pillow; Claire was too quick for him and yanked the silver tipped stakes out of Shane's hand. "Don't worry! I would never hurt you Claire; I still lo…like you. I'm just not crazy with the whole Vampire thing." Claire tossed the stake out of the way and sat down on the unmade bed.

"You still love me! Even though I'm a vampire!" gasped Claire and she felt her shattered heart piece back together. Shane shook his head, "I said like!" Claire laughed and gave Shane a hug. "Why can't boys ever confess their feelings?"

Shane hugged back replying, "Ok I admit I can't stop loving you, I got used to Michael being a vampire. I can get used to you to." Claire grinned, "We'll make it work. I promise." And kissed him, "Not an evil blood-sucker, now am I" Claire asked. Another kiss, "How can someone who looks as good as you be evil! You're just different" he replied.

"Different good of different bad?" questioned Claire. "Bad because you're a vampire and the whole" Shane pulled away and mimed fangs into his neck, "thing!" he admitted. "How about now," Claire requested, kissing Shane again. "Oh...Good…Vamp…Claire…is…better…kisser!" Shane replied between kisses.

Claire woke up the next morning feeling, fantastic. Shane rolled over and smiled, "Morning my pale princess." Claire laughed, "How you coping Shane." She asked. "Better than I thought I would." Shane admitted.

He looks so beautiful in the morning light thought Claire with her new vampire eyes she could see every tiny detail of his gorgeous face. His chocolate brown eyes had hint of gold in them that only showed in the light.Light! Claire looked over to the back wall, were the window was fully open and patches of bright morning sunlight where shining through. They must have forgotten to close the window last night? Claire whipped over, faster than the speed of light and shut the window and blinds faster than Shane could blink. Then he jumped up too, "Are you hurt Claire!" he gasped. Claire scanned herself up and down in the mirror, no signs of burns or pain or even blisters. Shane's mouth was open wide, "You're the same aren't you! Light doesn't hurt you, silver doesn't burn you, I bet if I shoved this stake through your heart nothing would happen."

Claire beamed, "I told you I was a different type of vampire… let's get breakfast." Shane frowned, "blood." He muttered, "I forgot." Claire shook her head, "No, not thirsty. I feel like eggs." She decided. Shane kissed Claire's cheek and smiled, the crooked one that made Claire's insides melt, " I like your type of vampire much better."

Hours later everything felt like normal, Michael rushing around trying to find his guitar, Eve and Shane arguing about what egg was better, (scrambled or fried) and even when Claire was taking the usual rout to Myrnin's lab it felt the same.

Myrnin darted out of his lab to meet her, shocked. "Sweet little Claire, get out of the sun!" he called. "Even if you don't fry like a crisp, stop showing off." Claire hadn't noticed the sunbeams, the warm air felt pleasant. Myrnin grinned, "Let's have a race, from Mrs Day's porch to my lab. I always want to race a new-born. None of them trusted me enough, shame…" Claire rolled her eyes, "You're an ancient Myrnin, like I'd stand a chance!" However she did crouch down in a starting position next to Myrnin, 3,2,1 he called , and the two vampires disappeared in a haze. Claire saw every particle of light and dust flash past her. She used muscles she never knew she had and practically sored through the air, Myrnin was behind her she might actually win until Myrnin selfishly stuck his marble hard foot out and tripped her up.

"HEY!" she screamed and shoved Myrnin back. Myrnin tumbled and lay on the floor of his lab astounded. Claire giggled and held a hand out to help him up. "For all the decades I've been on this planet no vampire has ever pushed me over." he stated in wonder. "You are stronger than any vampire I've ever meet. You haven't had any blood yet?"

Claire put her foot down (nearly breaking the marble tiles), "No and I never will, I'm managing fine without it!" she demanded like a spoilt brat. Myrnin paced back and forth and eventually explained that because she had Lamia's venom and some of the strongest vampires' blood inside her, all of that combined meant that she was more powerful than most vampires. Myrnin gazed at her admiringly and Claire started to feel uncomfortable.

Myrnin walked closer to her and placed his hand carefully onto Claire's shoulder. Now he was face to face with Claire, Myrnin felt nervous. "I understand that Shane is having difficulties coming to terms with all of this." He said awkwardly. "But he will my dear, when I… killed you I was hurt. You broke my heart, I thought I loved you but I don't. Not now."

"Shane loves you and not even you being a vampire can come between you. That's true love. I love you Claire but like a sister!" Myrnin smiled, and so did Claire.

"you go home and get on with your everlasting life. So what does this silly generation of Americans say…hmmm? Oh yes. Go get 'em sis!"

Claire laughed, she couldn't believe that her eccentric boss just said something so typically American cheerleader. "Thanks Bro!" yelled Claire, trying to keep a straight face and laughing like a maniac nonetheless. She pecked him on the cheek and sprinted to the Glass House. Life was good, it just so happened that Claire's life would be a lot more complicated and longer.


End file.
